


Black Bunny Ears

by Anonymous



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Instincts, Bunny Boy, Bunny Ears, Dubious Consent, Horniness, M/M, mating instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Someone who pays as much attention to his surroundings as Alvin does, tends to notice when his allies are behaving weirdly.
Relationships: Alvin/Jude Mathis
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Black Bunny Ears

“That is it for today, everyone. Now, let us all rest up.”

“Yay! I could just about fall over after carrying everyone here, Milla!”

“Teepo! Don’t say that!”

Chuckling, Alvin sighed, glad that this day of side-gigs was over. Truly, what a pain. But, at the same time, something kept tugging at the back of his mind, regarding the one person of his current group that hadn’t said anything yet.

“So, Jude! Ready to hit the hay?”

“A-a-ah, yeah! Let’s do so!” He answered, while a shiver ran through the little doctor’s body when an arm went over his shoulder.

This most certainly wasn’t the usual answer to this physical teasing that they did so many times by now. Something was clearly wrong, and the bunny ears that somehow still weren’t taken off were most likely not the full answer.

* * *

Having excused themselves to their room, while the girls’ went to their own, at last, the mercenary went on the offensive, “Alright, you’ve been acting weird all day. ‘Fess up, why is that?”

“What, me? N-no, I’ve been perfectly fine, haven’t I? Nothing wrong here.”

“Come on. You’d have a stronger response if you were fine. Both here, and in the battlefield. Don’t you think I didn’t see you stumble around all the time today.” He pointed, leaving no argument unused, “In fact, I think you’ve been like that since you got these on. So, what is the deal?”

Cornered, and exhausted of hiding this, he confessed, “They won’t come out.”

“What?”

“Just… look.”

Parting the hair that was around the accessory, Jude bent his head forwards so that the place could be better seen. Taking a good look, he noticed that the ears were completely attached to the scalp, as if they had always been there, with no sign of the hairbands that were part of the deal.

“How did this even happen?”

“I don’t know! From the moment that Elize put them on while Milla locked me in place, they have been stuck like that. I think I felt the energy of an influence not unlike a Spirit Arte’s when that happened, but… well, it’s most certainly nothing that ever happened to me before.”

Taking that in, Alvin had the beginning of the answer. However, even if a bit embarrassing, and some sort of worrying, it’s not like this fully explained the boy’s behavior, “Well, can’t say I ever heard of something like this happening, either. But why are you just so panicky with that?” He asked, while moving his hand downwards for a teasing pet.

“Wait! Don-” The noise that came upon contact, even if from a person with enough self-control to curb it almost immediately after it escaped, was readily identified by the experienced man. Another shiver, from top to bottom, also showed up. This time, just enough attention was being paid for the bulge that struggled to be seen through the layers and layers of clothes hiding it to be noticed.

At that point, it clicked together.

“I see. You got the mating urges too.”

“S-shut up!” He defensively said, grasping the additional ears, “Rabbits don’t have mating seasons. But… I suppose they are rather infamous for their procreative capacities. And willing to do it anywhere…”

“See? There is your answer.” Alvin prodded, “Maybe it’s how you’ll take care of that, too?”

“What?”

“You know, like blue balls? Maybe the pain will go away if you just get off!” He pointed, half-teasing, half-serious.

“I-I’m not doing that.”

“Come on, honors student. Who knows, perhaps that is the trick to making the ears fall off, too.” Once again moving his hands, now knowing exactly what’d happen, he messed with his roommate’s hair, making sure to caress the ears as he did so, “You should get to know yourself as much as anyone else.”

Although he still tried to resist, the sensitiveness of the contact was too much. Before long, Jude started rubbing the bulge from over his pants, and then wasted no time to slide his fingers in.

Surprised at the extreme leap in shamelessness, an intervention was attempted, “You know, I meant you should excuse yourself to the inn’s bathrooms and-”

By this point, it just fell in deaf ears. He recognized that, by now, it was just primal instincts on the work, as the medical student hurriedly undressed himself, in spite of his companion in the room. 

Knowing exactly how each of his clothes worked, it didn’t take time for Jude to get the shoes, pants, and several layers of shirt off, throwing them to a corner before getting on his knees, one of his hands most devoted to achieving that needed pleasure, while the other pushed itself against the ground, keeping him from falling.

The mercenary was well-aware that, by now, anything he said would fall in deaf ears. So, getting him to move to a more private location was out of the question. And yet, he couldn’t look away. Maybe the ears were creating an atmosphere of their own by now.

In fact, his own pants tightened as he just kept watching. He was a ladies’ man, he always said that, but… Eh, he wouldn’t mind, surely.

Unfastening his belt, and shifting the lower half of his outfit a bit, he approached the temporary exhibitionist and directed him to something else, “Open up.”

“Uh- mmm!” After being almost lucid again for half a second, the crazed rabbit fell back into his rhythm as Alvin’s dick entered his mouth. And, surprising the older man yet again, the almost obsession with which the kid tried to relieve himself translated into this, too.

He had gotten his more than fair amount of fucking around, but man, the feeling that came from the blowjob he was getting right now was beyond words. Just how good could this be?

All too focused on his new toy, Jude’s hands abandoned his member, deciding to favor the new one that was being too much trouble for his hands alone. The sheer obsession showcased was most certainly doing it for the serviced man. Perhaps he’d try this again, with a man that wasn’t as lost inside his own desires as this one.

Before long, the free quickie that he got was reaching its end, the cock twitching inside the mouth it found itself at, “Hey, kid. I’m coming soon. Not that you can listen to me right now, ain’t that right?”

With there being absolutely no pause or change happening to the action, Alvin chuckled at the confirmation. Moving his hips forward, though, did bring a change to the bunny’s expression, although still one he adapted to quickly. Deeper inside the throat than before, a repressed groan was let out alongside the load.

Satisfied, he pulled out and walked away, content to leave his ally to himself. Sadly, Jude had other plans.

The man’s eyes widened as he was tackled to the bed, and an arm that was far stronger than it appeared to be pinned him down, “Oi! What is this for?”

“I haven’t… came yet.” The rabbit somehow managed to let out, through the daze he was at, trails of cum teasingly coming out of his mouth, “You used me so… I’m using you.”

“What!? Wait, wait!”

The pleas fell in deaf ears, as his already untied pants were removed with ease, and the underwear followed suit. Bare rear exposed to him, he wondered, “Now… how do I…”

As a finger was put in, Alvin gasped, leading his companion to say, “No… not this yet… Maybe…” It went in again, this time covered in spit, “Ok… easier…”

At that point, he realized what was going on. Even with his mind completely clouded, the damned honor student was using him as a science experiment. Of course he was. Sighing, he gave in, “Fine then. Just go wild, buddy.”

Following that, he stopped being poked, as a different thing started exploring his hole, sending him chills as he realized he was getting a rimjob. Of course, after remembering that lube was a necessity, he’d move towards the fastest way to cover it all up. He was nothing if not practical. And, right now, in a hurry.

In fact, the moment he thought that, the boy stopped the action, and put a bit more weight on the bed. 

The mercenary could see what was coming, but it still didn’t prepare him. Even if Jude’s size was just a bit bigger than expected for his height, the fact he didn’t waste time to shove most of it in brought a yelp from the catcher.

The weight in the bed changed further, with more tension being around its edges. The way he was being hammered also shifted, with his rear being lifted a bit. Moving his head back, he saw just what was happening, to make the situation be like that.

By now, Jude was standing on the bed, more or less squatting, with his shaft being directed downwards to properly go in. As he further went down, then back up, the way he moved, and his ears flopped, made him even look like he was hopping.

Fitting for the kind of animal urges he was being cursed with, Alvin supposed.

And then, without warning, hot seed flooded the hole.

“H-hey! At least say something first!”

However, the rabbit didn’t stop. If anything, he only started going faster.

“Oi, kid, isn’t this enough?” Then, deciding he spent enough time in this position, said person fell down and laid his entire body over the man that he kept making use of, still filled with lust.

Resigning himself to his fate, he at least hoped it would go by fast.

* * *

About two hours later, he woke up.

While shaking out the nap sleepiness, he noticed his crotch was  _ sore _ .

By instinct, he remembered his greatest worry before he fell asleep, and moved his hand towards his head, sighing in relief as the cursed accessory was no longer there.

“So you woke up. Rested well?”

Letting out a yelp of surprise, Jude realized his roommate was sitting at a chair across the room. At more or less the same time, he realized that he was laying in bed, naked, with a trail of something white coming from an exhausted member.

Then, most of the memories hit him.

“... H-how much… did I…”

“You came inside me three or so times, kid. Was a real pain to clean up.”

“I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry.”

“Heh, don’t sweat it. I’m the one who took advantage of you first, and whatnot. If anything, I got my just desserts.” In spite of this attempt at comfort, the tiredness in his voice was clear.

Using one of the blankets to at least cover himself up a bit decently, he opened and closed his mouth a bit, feeling it was a bit weird to do so, until he remembered just why it felt sticky and glued together. Groaning, he attempted to focus on the root of the problem, “What about the… object?”

“You mean, these?” He said, holding the cursed hairband on his hands, “Don’t worry, I’ll throw them at the sea, or at some bonfire or something. For now, though, I think you should clean yourself up. I warn you, it’ll be annoying.”

Sighing, Jude looked to some back-up underwear, a towel, and excused himself, “I’ll… I don’t know how soonly I’ll return.”

As the brunette boy closed the door, heading towards the bath, Alvin storied the cursed ears inside one of his bags. Just in case.


End file.
